Telephone Line
by El Takeshiro
Summary: Uhmmm...Just a little ditty about New Year's Eve. And telephones. :D AU RS


El Takeshiro: Been a while, eh? Well. Yeah. Here's a little something I actually did two hours before my New Year's Eve came. So, ja ja. That it is. This is AU. Like most of my fics are. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I desperately wish to have the second one.

The phone rang a quarter till midnight. A rather ungodly hour if it were not that crazy New Year's Eve. Sora looked over his shoulder, gravity defying hair swishing with the motion. He jumped out of his chair and scrambled over the couch. He almost walked the entire way without getting injured, but just as he reached the table where the phone lay; he tripped on a displaced cat and fell over.

"Curse you Fred! Dumb cat!"

The orange cat gave what looked like a catty smirk and went off to wreak havoc elsewhere. Sora gazed at the tabby with contempt until he realized that the phone was still ringing. He reached up onto the table and pulled it off. With a tan thumb, he pressed talk and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sora? Is that you?"

Sora's eyes widened with surprise. "Riku?"

"Uh…Yeah Sora, it's me. How're you?"

The brunet frowned just a bit and switched the phone to the other ear. Still lying on the floor he answered, "What do you want?"

"I deserved that. I just wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine, Riku", he replied quickly. "Are we done?"

The boy on the other line sighed. "No, Sora. We are not done." The brunet could almost see him threading his fingers through his silver hair; from the root to the end. It was his nervous habit. "Why are you being like this?"

Sora sat up and drew his knees to his chest. He stared at the opposing white wall for a moment. "Being like what Riku? Like you?"

"Yes, like me Sora. You're better than that. I know you are."

The brunet had a clear picture of Riku. He was probably lying in his queen sized bed. Black covers in disarray and some pillows on the floor; his simple white walls serving as an odd background. It was dark and his computer was glowing casting shadows on his walls. He remembered his room exactly because he had woken up in that room more than once. And more than once he was in the embrace of the same pale boy.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Another sigh and a shift in the covers. "Sora. I apologized more than once and I did everything to try and rectify the situation. And yet, here we are."

"Well, Riku. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't gone off with Tidus, you asshole", replied Sora in a huff.

"I didn't mean it, So-chan. I was drunk and Tidus took advantage of that." His voice cracked. "I never wanted him Sora. I wanted you. He told me he was you. I knew something was wrong, but I was just…I don't know. I can't use being drunk as my excuse all the time. It was my fault, Sora…"

Tears dotted the brunet's eyes. "I know you are Riku. I just don't know if I can trust you." He wiped his tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I love you Sora. Come home. I swear I'll be better."

"I can't Riku. I don't want to lose you again." Tears were probably rolling down his cheeks.

"You won't Sora. I swear it."

A sob was wrenched from Sora's throat as he thought about it. He wanted to.

So much…

"Yes", the brunet whispered.

There was a shift in the covers again as Riku sat up in his bed. "You'll come home?"

"Yes", he whispered again, a small smile came to his face.

"Thank you Sora! So much! I've missed you so much. I'm going to have to fill you in on so many things. Like Wakka and Tidus-" There was burst of excitement as more tears undoubtedly came to Riku's eyes.

The brunet cut him off. "Riku, You can tell me when I get home."

"How long will you be?"

"A few minutes." Sora wiped away the remaining tears on his eyes. He giggled a bit. "Don't fall asleep."

The pale boy let out a small huff.

"Oh. And Happy New Years, Riku."

Sora hung up the phone before the silver haired boy could reply. He was giddy with anticipation. He quickly found his keys and coat by the door and rushed out the door. From under the coffee table, Fred the cat watched as his master left him alone; the TV still on as well as the living room lights.

'Humans are so odd', he thought before he went to sleep for a long cat nap.

El Takeshiro: Oh! Done! Before the New Years! Must post quickly! Read and review and I'll love you forever. My New Year's resolution is to write more for you guys. This is kinda the start. Yeah.


End file.
